


the flower that bloomed in december

by luvbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: And the summary, Angst, Car Accidents, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, I'm Sorry, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Possible Character Death, Sad, the chapter titles are sleeping at last lyrics hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvbeom/pseuds/luvbeom
Summary: "Like autumnSorrows changeAnd hush the sea to sleepThen I cry...Because I am weaker than anyoneI am weakerI fallI'm so cold without you"





	1. i will never erase your name from my heart

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am back with new trash :) this is gonna be sad so im sorry :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eek i hate this chapter

Mark awoke to the feeling of soft puffs of air grazing his collarbones. Jinyoung had always liked sleeping on Mark's chest. He once told Mark, while he was drunk, that he liked listening to his heartbeat and that it helped him fall asleep. Mark gazed down at Jinyoung's sleeping face. He had to stop himself from tracing the curve of Jinyoung's nose down to the sweet plump shape of his lips.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Jinyoung said snidely with his eyes still closed.

"Hmm.. Maybe I will ." Mark said while grabbing at the dresser for his phone.

"NO" Jinyoung shouted while rolling fully on top of Mark and sitting up.

Mark had started to snicker "Why not?"

"I look terrible."

"You couldn't look terrible even if you tried, 'Nyoungie"

"Why are you being so cheesy so early this morning?" Jinyoung slapped his hand onto Mark's chest gently as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Maybe I'm just trying to love on my baby. Is that so bad?" Mark said while grinning up at Jinyoung.

"Stopp..It's too early..." Jinyoung laid his head down onto Mark's chest.

Mark let out a small laugh and planted a kiss into Jinyoung's hair. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, Until I woke up to you staring at me like some weirdo." Jinyoung scoffed.

Mark faked hurt and gasped. "I was just admiring your beauty, my love" Mark dictated.

Jinyoung let out a bark of a laugh. "Alright, Shakespeare. Let's not get too carried away."

Mark brought his hand up the back of Jinyoung's neck and started the stroke the soft hair with his thumb. Mark lived for moments like this with Jinyoung. Early in the morning as the sun hit Jinyoung's bare skin making him look almost too beautiful for Mark's heart too handle.

"You know we've been up for almost 10 minutes and-"

"I'm not giving you a blowjob"

"Well, I was talking about a kiss but if you want to go in that direction" Mark smirked.

Jinyoung sat up, his eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Goofball." Jinyoung said as he closed the distance between him and Mark. Kissing Jinyoung was something Mark would never get tired of doing. No matter what Jinyoung did, his mouth always had a sugary, sweet taste and Mark couldn't get enough of it. Jinyoung pulled away a few seconds later but grabbed Mark's hands and kissed the backs.

"Do we have anything to do today?" Mark said while rubbing circles with his thumb into Jinyoung's skin.

"We have to pick up your parents from the airport, silly. Don't you remember?" Jinyoung snorted. Mark hadn't remembered and wouldn't have if it wasn't for Jinyoung saying anything.

"Shit. I forgot about that." Mark said while sitting up.

"What time is it?"

"Calm down, babe. It's only 9, we don't have to pick them up until around noon." Jinyoung pushed Mark back down onto the mattress. It was almost Christmas so of course his parents had decided instead of Jinyoung and Mark travelling to the states, they would come to them in Korea.

Mark raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Are you trying to keep me captive in this bed, Park Jinyoung?" Jinyoung blinked innocently and gazed down at Mark through his eyelashes.

"What would you do if I was?"

"This."

Mark grabbed Jinyoung's waist and flipped him over so he was under Mark. Jinyoung yelped as Mark buried his cold nose into Jinyoung's neck.

"Mark! Your nose is freezing."

"Well, I'll warm it up then" Mark said as he dug his nose further into Jinyoung's neck. Jinyoung let a half giggle, half screech.

"Stop! That tickles!"

"Oh, Really?" Mark then brought his hands into the curves of Jinyoung's waist and started to tickle him.

"Mark Tuan! You better stop or else!" Jinyoung had said through his loud giggles.

"Or else what?" Mark said as he stared adorningly down at Jinyoung as he continued his massacre on Jinyoung's pride.

"Or I'll- I'll-" Jinyoung said through his short breaths. Mark stopped tickiling Jinyoung and stared at him. Jinyoung let out little giggles as he made eye contact with Mark. "What?" Jinyoung said as his breathing slowed down. Mark slowly leaned down to Jinyoung's lips and kissed him while caressing his cheeks. Jinyoung brought his hands up to grasp onto Mark's back and shoulders as he deepened the kiss. Mark swears he falls more in love with Jinyoung every day.

 

*****

 

Mark slammed the door shut behind him as he locked it.

"Hurry up! It's cold!" Jinyoung shouted as he ran to the car.

"Jinyoung, be careful the sidewalk is still icy." Mark jogged over to the car and unlocked Jinyoung's door. "Your chariot awaits, princess" Mark said as he bowed. Jinyoung rolled his eyes and muttered a "my hero" before Mark shut the car door behind him. Mark walked over to the driver's side and crawled in.

"Hyung, It's freezing so please hurry and turn the heat on."

"Patience is a virtue, you know?" Mark said as he turned the heat on high. Jinyoung grinned as he mouthed a "thank you". Mark smirked as he turned the car off their driveway and down towards the airport. "It's supposed to snow again today" Jinyoung said as he flipped through the radio stations. "Great." Mark growled.

Snow was just what Mark didn't need on the long drive to the airport. Mark knew he should've checked the tires last night but Jinyoung had just got out of the shower and Mark is just like any other short circuited brained man. He couldn't resist throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him into the bedroom.

"Well, the news said it would be later tonight but I guess they were wrong." Jinyoung said as he looked out the windshield. Mark glanced out the window as snow started drifting down onto the car. Mark sighed as he turned on the windshield wipers.

"Great." Mark repeated.

"Mark, we can pull over and wait until it stops. I'm sure your parents will understand." Jinyoung put his hand delicately onto Mark's thigh and squeezed.

"Nah, It'll be fine, baby. It's just aggravating." Mark said as he put his hand that wasn't on the steering wheel on top of Jinyoung's. After about an hour through the car ride to the airport, Mark's parents had called. Jinyoung picked up Mark's cellphone and answered.

"Hello? Ah yes hi Dorine This is Jinyoung, Mark is driving.."

"Yes we are on the way we'll be there in about 35 minutes.."

"It is very cold today.. Yes it's snowing." Mark snickered as he listened in onto the conversation. His mother had always loved Jinyoung so she would talk his ear off any chance she got.

"Alright, see you soon. Bye-Bye." Jinyoung said as he ended the call. Mark smirked as Jinyoung looked over at him.

"What are you laughing about?" Mark shook his head as Jinyoung scoffed. Jinyoung turned his body and put his head against the cold window.

"We'll be there soon" Mark said as he looked at the clock. Jinyoung grunted as he shifted. Mark glanced over at him and asked

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm alright" He replied. Mark returned his gaze back to the road as he was coming up on a curvy road. Mark hated this road especially in the winter when it was icy. It terrified him to his core. Everything was fine for the first couple of minutes on the road but then as Mark was coming around a big curve, a big truck started to lose control of his wheel and started to swerve over into their lane. Mark yelled a "Fuck!" as he tried to swerve out of the way of the truck. He ended up getting the right tire stuck and as a result the car flipped down the hill the road was positioned on.

The last thing Mark remembers hearing is the crunching of metal and glass as the car continued rolling and Jinyoung's soul-crushing scream.


	2. and how you were so gentle with my heart just as you always are

Jinyoung awoke with a sharp gasp as he jolted into an upright position. He looked around at his surroundings as he took in big gulps of air. It seemed that he was on the side of a road. Snowflakes were lightly falling around him and landing on the black pavement and sticking into his hair. It was snowing but Jinyoung didnt feel cold at all. What had happened? He thought to himself. Last thing he remembered was driving with-

Jinyoung's blood ran cold.

_Mark._

Just as he begun looking around frantically, he heard sirens and saw a truck pulling what looked like the remains of a car, their car, a couple feet behind him. He let out a cry when he saw who was still stuck in the driver's seat.

_Mark._

Jinyoung jumped up from the ground and sprinted over to the car. He watched in fear as the truck finished pulling the car up the hill. How had Jinyoung landed on the side of the road, unhurt, while Mark was still in the car? Jinyoung looked down at his body and saw no signs of injury. He looked back up at the car. All Jinyoung could see was the back of Mark's head as it lay still on top of the steering wheel.

_"Mark!"_

Paramedics ran past Jinyoung right to the car. "Is he breathing?"

"Yes! There's a pulse! I see no major injuries but we are going to have to saw this door off to get to him"

"Wait.. The truck driver said there were two passengers in the car."

"I'm right here!" Jinyoung screamed. How could they not see him standing right behind them? The paramedics looked down the hill, a look of horror crossing their faces.

"We need medics down the hill now!" said one of them as she sprinted down the hill with two more medics in tow. The another one stuck by the car as a firefighter started to saw off the car door. Jinyoung's body stiffened as the medics ran right past him. "I'm here!" He yelled after them. He started to go down the hill as he heard the two workers at the car.

"If the other passenger flew out, there's no way he survived it."

"Shut up. We have to have faith."

"I'm just thinking realistically"

Jinyoung's mouth fell open. He was the only person in the car with Mark. He was the other passenger. Just as Jinyoung started to realize what was happening, he heard screaming.

"We need a gurney down here now! We found the other passenger!" Jinyoung stared in shock as more paramedics marched down the hill with a stretcher. He watched as they carried the body, _his body_ , up the hill. He fell to his knees at the sight.

"He has a weak pulse and has major wounds. We need to take him immediately."

"Go! We almost got this one out."

Jinyoung watched as the small army of paramedics huddled around his broken, bloodied body and carried it into an ambulance. He could barely even tell that he was looking at his own face. His body was laying disturbingly still on the stretcher as the medics hauled him to the ambulance. He continued to sit there on his knees as he weeped softly. If he wasn't dead, then what was happening?

Just before he could think any deeper, the firefighter had succeeded with sawing off the car door. He threw it to the side and helped the paramedic pull out Mark seemingly lifeless body onto a gurney that was placed earlier.

"His pulse is pretty strong. I think all we may have here is some minor injuries."

"Don't think we can say that about the other guy.."

The medic scowled as she began to pick up the gurney. "Just help me put him into the ambulance."

As they picked the gurney up, Mark began to stir.

" _Jinyoung..._ " he mumbled through split lips.

"That must the other passenger's name." The firefighter said.

Jinyoung wanted to screamed till his lungs burst. He wanted to scream until his throat couldn't possibly handle it anymore. He wanted to scream in the man's face that he was Jinyoung. That he was the other passenger. All could do is watch as they hauled the love of his life to the ambulance. He just wanted to hold Mark until he couldn't feel his arms anymore. How could this be happening to him? Why did this happen to him? to Mark? Jinyoung started to sob. He punched at the pavement of the road to see if he could wake up from this hellish nightmare and into Mark's arms but all he got was the rough pavement cracking the flesh of his knuckles open. He got up weakly and ran after the workers and Mark into the ambulance. He managed to squeeze in before the firefighter slammed the doors.

He looked down at his fist as the blood trickled down his wrist. The blood making almost beautiful trails, petal like, down his winter pale skin. The thing was Jinyoung didn't feel any of the pain from his knuckles being cut open. The only pain he could feel was the ache in his heart. He looked over at Mark's still limp body and gazed at his closed eyes.

He had a giant slash across the right side of his forehead that had blood trickling down his face. The skin around his eyes was sunken in and black from the crash. The black and blue contrasted with his pale skin and made him look like a corpse. The thought made Jinyoung sick to his stomach. Mark wasn't the corpse, Jinyoung was. He was dead, wasn't he? The medics said he had a weak pulse but what if it was weaker than they thought? That had to be the explanation to what was happening. No one could see him so he had to be spirit or something of the matter.

Jinyoung looked up at the medic that was tending to Mark's wounds. She had her hair in a tight bun and her lips were pursed as she cleaned his face. Jinyoung waved his hand in front of her face but it was as if nothing had happened. She continued to clean Mark's face as Jinyoung waved his hand. Jinyoung stared at her as began to laugh manically. He truly was dead! He thought to himself. He continued to laugh as tears made their way down his face. This was the one of the last things that Jinyoung thought would kill him. A car crash. A fucking car accident had killed him! He thought bitterly. His laughing seized as he thought about the future. Mark would wake up perfectly fine while Jinyoung would be in the morgue. This had to be some sick fucking joke on him. He thought of how Mark would be destroyed after hearing about Jinyoung but he would have to move on eventually. Everyone would.

Jinyoung looked down at his hands, the blood now dried along his thin fingers. He picked at the cuts on his knuckles as fresh blood began to surface. He couldn't leave Mark behind. He looked back at Mark's unconscious form and began to cry. He thought about the eyes behind Mark's closed lids. He thought about how bright they always looked to Jinyoung. How Mark would always look at Jinyoung as if the entire universe was held within him. How he would never see them again. Jinyoung slapped a hand over his mouth as he choked back a sob. Jinyoung had never really feared death, he knew his time would come when it came. He never thought it would come so soon though. He never thought about how he would have to leave behind his friends and family. How he would have to leave behind Mark.

Jinyoung may have seemed like a strong person with his sassy and sharp demeanor, but it was a lie. He was weak. Mentally and physically.

He remember how when he was younger and the other kids would pick on him for having more books than friends.

"I'm his friend, you punk!" A grumpy looking child had said to the bully. The two moles above his eye making him look even more intimidating paired with his sharp eyebrows.

"Pssh.. You have no friends either, loser."

Right as the sentence left the kid's mouth, he earned an upper cut to the jaw. Jinyoung, being the weak person he was, fainted from the sight of the blood coming out of the bully's mouth. He woke up in the nurse's office with the grumpy kid staring down at him with a giant grin.

"I'm Jaebeom! Wanna be my friend?" He said with a light lisp from the fact that he was missing his two front teeth.

Jinyoung agreed and never was able to get rid of him after that day but Jaebeom wasn't a burden as much as Jinyoung said he was.He thought about how in high school, his crush had asked him to the senior prom. Jinyoung had been ecstatic but of course, Jaebeom had been cautious. Smart.

"I don't trust this guy." Jaebeom said the night before the dance. "You should just go with me and Youngjae." Jinyoung declined but he later came to regret that decision. So Jinyoung ended up going to prom with the guy. Everything was fine until after the dance. Jinyoung went home with him and he offered Jinyoung a drink. Jinyoung should have refused but he took the drunk and chugged it even with his gut instinct begging him not to.

Jinyoung awoke the next morning, naked and hurting, in a bed he didn't know. He searched around frantically for his clothes as he cried in pain. He found his clothes thrown in a corner and hurriedly put them on as he turned his phone on. Jinyoung had known what had happened but he didn't want to accept it. He called Jaebeom and he picked up after the first ring.

"Jinyoung? Are you alright?!" Jinyoung let out a sob at the sound of Jaebeom's voice.

"Where are you?!"

"I-I don't know. I think I'm at Joshua's house." He weeped into the phone.

Jaebeom growled as he said. "I knew something was up when he showed up at Yugyeom's party without you."

"I think he...he.."

"He what?"

"All I remember is going home with him and then he gave me a drink.." Jaebeom was silent for a few minutes before cursing into the phone, startling Jinyoung.

"The son of a bitch!" He yelled. "I'll be there soon, 'Nyoungie. Stay where ever you are and if the bastard even shows up, kick him in the balls!"

Jinyoung muttered a weak "okay" into the phone and hung up. After Jaebeom forced Jinyoung to the hospital, the dread started to set in Jinyoung's stomach. What he hoped hadn't happened had. Jinyoung stared at the poster of the kitten with the quote "Hang in there!" in bright yellow letters as the doctor explained ways to overcome being drugged and raped. When the doctor left to get Jinyoung some antibiotics, Jaebeom started to speak.

"I'll kill the piece of shit if I ever see him again. I promise Jinyoung he won't get away with this. I won't let him." Jinyoung just continued to stare at the poster. He didn't want to hang in. He was left hopeless. He was weak.

You would think Jinyoung would just date Jaebeom but ever since freshmen year of high school, Jaebeom had his sights set on a certain boy who, it seemed, gave off his own rays of sunlight with his very presence. Whenever presented with the thought, Jaebeom and Jinyoung would both gag. "Ew" they would say in unison.

"Jaebeom's too in love with Youngjae anyway." Yugyeom would giggle. The glare that Jaebeom sent his way stopped the giggling abruptly. "It's hyung to you." Jinyoung would stifle a bout of laughter at the two.

He reminisced about how he had an abusive boyfriend back in his first year of college. Jackson had introduced the two but Jinyoung could never blame him for what happened. . Jaebeom had practically begged Jinyoung to move in with him and Youngjae to escape the boyfriend. But alas, Jinyoung was too weak and pathetic to leave. It took a trip to the ER for Jinyoung to realize he had to escape that relationship. He remembered how Jaebeom stood in the corner of his hospital room with glossy eyes as the police integrated Jinyoung before referring him to a domestic violence shelter. After the police left his room, Jinyoung looked at Jaebeom and began to sob. Jaebeom held him as the sobs shook his sore, beaten body. When Jackson had found out, he cried and apologized till his voice was hoarse.

Jinyoung had never been any good at relationships but that was before he had met Mark. Mark had appeared in Jinyoung's last year of college. He came into his life and sweep him right off his feet. Jaebeom had introduced them one night at one of Bam's parties and they have both been smitten since then.

Jinyoung thought about how he would never get to see them ever again. To see Yugyeom, their baby they liked to call him, grow up and become a mature man. To see Youngjae and Jaebeom finally get married after years of tiptoeing around the thought. To see Jackson finally settle down with someone who loved him just as much as he loved them. To see Bambam's career take him to new heights. To see Mark...

Jinyoung was cut from his train of thought as he heard the driver yell back "We're pulling in so get prepared!" Just as the ambulance pulled up to the front of the hospital, Jinyoung looked over at Mark's motionless body. Jinyoung knew he was weak, but the love and devotion he had for the people in his life was enough to give him some hope.

"I won't give up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to post both chapters cause why not :D i hope u liked it i know i talked alot about jinyoung's past but i couldn't resist :\ and if you are wondering this fic is loosely based off of if i stay :) i havent decided if i want to jinyoung to live or die so dont worry also sorry if there are any errors did not look over the first chapter cause i hate it


	3. teach me to create a beautiful past that makes you proud

"Jinyoung, you have to meet this guy. I know you'll love him." Jaebeom grinned. They were at a small coffee shop not far from the dorms. Jaebeom had been very persistent on dragging Jinyoung here for a drink. Jinyoung quickly realized he had been conned into talking about this mysterious man that was apparently Jinyoung's soulmate.   
  


"Hmm.. I'll think about it"    
  


"UGH I know that's code for no."    
  


Jinyoung smirked over the rim of his coffee cup before looking at Jaebeom's exasperated face. "I'm not looking to date anyone, Jae."   
  


"I know I know but trust me you'll forget ever even saying that when you see him at Bam's party."   
  


"He's going to Bambam's party?"   
  


"Yes how many times do I have to tell you? It surprises me that you haven't already been introduced by Jackson." Jaebeom chuckled. "Just believe me when I say you'll end up liking him"   
  


Jinyoung scoffed. "I'm sure I won't." Jinyoung recalls the last time Jackson set him up with someone. It hadn't ended well. Jinyoung shivered at the thought.   
  


"Don't you want to know his name?"   
  


"No.. Not really." Jinyoung answered casually as he sipped his drink. Jaebeom sighed. "You're impossible." This statement caused Jinyoung to laugh.    
  


"Fine. Tell me his name if it's going to stress you so much. Don't need you going bald, now do we?"   
  


Jaebeom gasped before running a hand through his hair. "My hair is very healthy if you must know."   
  


Jinyoung rolled his eyes. "What's his name?"   
  


"Mark. He's from the states."   
  


Jinyoung hummed as he put his cup down. "Interesting.."    
  


Jaebeom just stared at him for a couple of seconds.   
  


"You're such an ass. You know that?"    
  


Jinyoung gasped dramatically "What?! All I said was interesting!"   
  


"Exactly! I'm trying to set you up with your soulmate and I can't even get you to agree to meet him!"   
  


"Fine! If it helps you sleep at night, I'll let you introduce me."   
  


Jaebeom let out a breath. "Thank yo-"   
  


"But don't expect me to like him."   
  


"Okay 'Nyoungie, I won't." Jaebeom smirked.   
  


Jinyoung squinted his eyes. "You have that evil smile on your face. What are you planning?"   
  


"Nothing. I just know you'll love him and I'll be able to say I told you so."   
  


Jinyoung rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time this afternoon. "Whatever you say, Hyung."   
  
  
<3   
  
  
Jinyoung sighed as his phone dinged, alerting him of another text from Jaebeom.    
  
Jaebeom: are you ready 4 tonight? ;)   
  
Jinyoung scoffed out a chuckle.   
  
Jinyoung: Quit bothering me or I won't go   
  
Jaebeom: ok ok sorry   
  
Jinyoung put his phone down and continued reading his book. Two minutes later, Jinyoung's phone dinged again. Jinyoung was on the verge of screaming.   
  
Jaebeom: what r you going to wear?    
  
Jinyoung: You'll never know if you keep bothering me    
  
Jaebeom: fine i'll stop but make sure you look hot or i'll force you to change into an outfit i pick :)   
  
Jinyoung: over my dead body   
  
Jaebeom: i don't think Mark's into that kinda stuff sorry nyoungie :(   
  
Jinyoung: I hate you.   
  
Jaebeom: you love me see ya at 9 :D    
  
Jinyoung let out a gush of air. This was going to be a long night.   
  
  
<3   
  
  
Why was Jinyoung starting to freak out? He thought as he laid on his mattress surrounded by clothes thrown from his closet. He knew he wasn't going to like the guy so why try to impress him but There was a small annoying part in Jinyoung's brain (that sounded strangely like Jaebeom) saying that there was going to be a chance that Jinyoung loved this guy. It's not that Jinyoung didn't want to date, He was just scared to put himself in such a vulnerable place again. Sure he's hooked up around the campus since his last breakup but nothing too serious. Jinyoung was close to texting Jaebeom that he wasn't going when suddenly his bedroom door flew open causing him to jump into a sitting position.   
  


"What the hell are you doing, Park?" Jackson asked from the doorway with a giddy Jaebeom behind him. Jinyoung clutched at his chest trying to slow his heart down. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled.    
  


"We are here to help you with your outfit of the night." Jackson shouted back. "It's a good thing we showed up to! Can't have you going looking like a tunnel rat!" He gestured at Jinyoung's attire. Jaebeom stifled a laugh behind Jackson.   
  


Jinyoung gasped. He looked down at what he was wearing. He was in his old sweatpants that had all kinds of stains on them paired with one of his sweaters that was almost too small. "I am not a tunnel rat!"   
  


"Okie Dokie, Hermit. Let's just focus on making you irresistable." Jackson smirked as he walked over to the closet.   
  


Jinyoung stared in disbelif as Jackson rifled through his clothes. He looked up at Jaebeom who just shrugged innocently. "This was all his idea." Jinyoung shook his head at the comment. "How did you even get in?!"    
  


"Psh you doubt my skills, Park?" Jackson said muffled by all the clothes surrounding him. "I obviously conned Jaebeom into using his key."    
  


Jaebeom winced as soon as Jackson finished the sentence. Jinyoung's stare that was directed at Jaebeom was ice cold.    
  


"That's for emergencies only!"    
  


"This is an emergency!"    
  


Jinyoung scoffed dramatically. "I don't need a boyfriend."    
  


"Who said you had to date him?"   
  


Just as Jinyoung was about to make a retort back, He was cut off by Jackson.   
  


"AH HA! I've found the perfect fuckable outfit for our dearest Park Jinyoung!" Jackson yelled. "Put these on!" He threw a tight red shirt paired with some black jeans that Jinyoung could barely breathe in.    
  


"Ugh.. Why these pants?"   
  


"Because your ass is astonishing in them. I swear it looks so big they're 3 other asses orbiting around it." Jaebeom let out a loud barking laugh at Jackson's comment. Jinyoung blushed and mumbled a shut up before walking to the bathroom to change.   
  
About five or so minutes later, Jinyoung emerged from the bathroom. "Okay, I put them on. How do I look?" Jaebeom looked up from his phone and smirked while Jackson dramatically pretended to faint. Jinyoung rolled his eyes at the exagerration.   
  


"Our sweet Jinyoungie is all grown up! I might cry! It's like we are sending him away to lose his virginity." Jackson said as Jaebeom snorted.   
  


Jinyoung picked up a pillow and started to swing it at both of them. "I hate you both" He said while 

blushing.   
  


"You look amazing, 'Nyoungie." Jaebeom said from the chair in the corner. "Thanks, hyung." Jinyoung beamed.    
  


"By the way, Mark's favorite color is red." Jackson said through a smirk. Jinyoung grabbed the pillow from before and started to hit Jackson again. Jinyoung and Jackson continued to wrestle before Jaebeom spoke up.   
  


"Youngjae just texted. I gotta go pick him up from work. I'll see you two at the party." He said as he 

stood up from the chair.    
  


"Are you sure your his boyfriend and not his chauffeur?" Jackson giggled from Jinyoung's bed.   
  


"Shut up, punk." Jaebeom swatted at Jackson's leg as he walked toward the door. "See you guys later." He said as he shut the door.   
  


"They're so cute." Jackson sighed. "I can't wait to see you and Mark all loved up." He looked up at Jinyoung with the face that only a schoolgirl could make.   
  


Jinyoung replied by slapping his arm as hard as he could.   
  
  
<3   
  
  
Jinyoung let out a huge gush of air as they pulled up to Bambam's house.    
  


"You alright?" Jackson asked,slightly concerned. Jinyoung shivered before nodding. "Yeah, let's go."    
  


Just before Jinyoung could pull the handle of the car door, Jackson grabbed his arm. "You know if you don't want to meet Mark, you don't have to." He said in his serious voice. Jinyoung looked at him in shock. "Me and Jaebeom aren't trying to force you to do anything you don't want. We just think he'll be good to you." Jackson grinned as he finished. "So if you don't want to meet him, just tell me."   
  


"It's alright, hyung. I want to meet him." Jinyoung looked down at his hands. "But?" Jackson whispered.   
  


"I'm just nervous. What if he doesn't like me, but I like him?"    
  


Jackson let out a chuckle. "Jinyoungie, Trust me. He'll like you."   
  


"Why don't I get to see a picture of him to see what I'm working with?"   
  


"He's cuter in the flesh." Jackson said making odd hand gestures. "And trust me you'll want to see him in the flesh." Jackson smirked.   
  


Jinyoung rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's go inside." He opened the car door and stood up. He wiped his clammy hands on his jeans as he made his way to Jackson's side on the car. "I feel like I'm going on a first date." Jackson just snickered as he locked the car. "Not yet, I'm afraid." Jackson winked once again. Jinyoung just scoffed as they made their way to the f ront door of the house.   
  
  


<3   
  
  
Bambam had always been an very extravagant person. Everything about him was- well- extra. So it was no doubt that his home would speak that in great volumes. He lived in a little house a small ways away from the University. What it lacked on the outside, it definitely made up for on the inside. There were a few paintings decorating the walls paired with his luxurious furniture. He had a few house plants around the place. Music boomed through out the home.    
  


"Isn't he scared about the combination of drunk people and his too expensive furniture?" Jinyoung asked Jackson as they walked in.    
  


Jackson chuckled. "You know Bam would kill the first person to even think about vomitting on his couch. That's why the drunk people stay out back and in the kitchen." Jackson smirked as he looked at Jinyoung over his shoulder. "You would know that if you came to any of his parties.   
  


Jinyoung looked at the sweaty sea of bodies dancing and talking around the room. It almost made him sick. He hated going to college parties, He rather would go to the club than this. He hated being around this many people in a tiny house. Just before he could make a snide comment back at Jackson, A voice boomed over the music.   
  


"Jackson!" Bambam shouted as he jogged over to them. "Is that Park Jinyoung I see hiding behind you?"   
  


"Bammie!" He said drawing the younger boy into a tight hug. He pulled away and turned to face Jinyoung. "I got him out of his little hermit cave and into the night life."    
  


Jinyoung stuck out his tongue childishly at Jackson and then went in for a hug from Bambam.    
  


"How have you been, hyung?" Bambam said as he squeezed Jinyoung.    
  


"Fine until Jackson almost busted my door down and then proceeded to kidnap me." Jinyoung said as he pulled away.    
  


"I did not kidnap you!"    
  


"You probably did." Bambam shrugged."Anyways Jaebeom and Youngjae are here   
I'm waiting for Yugyeom so I'm staying in here."   
  


"I'll wait with you. I miss that little twerp." Jackson looked over at Jinyoung. "You can go search for JB and Youngjae. They're probably making out somewhere." Jackson elbowed Bambam as they both snickered. Jinyoung muttered a "ha ha" before walking towards the kitchen.   
  


There was a whole horde more of people in the kitchen. Jinyoung sighed he tried to make it through the arch of a doorway without being bumped by some sweaty animal. "Why did I let Jaebeom trick me into this?" Jinyoung thought to himself. He went over to the keg placed in front of the backdoor. He watched the backyard as he filled a cup full of whatever alcohol that was in the keg. Outside was just full of a bunch of people who had already had their share of drinking and were just outside getting fresh air and some were dancing. Just as he turned around to walk back towards to living room to find his friends, he bumped into wiry built man who was about the same height as Jinyoung, causing his drink to soak his shirt.   
  


Jinyoung let a yelp of shock as the man grabbed some napkins and started apologizing while he blotted at Jinyoung's shirt.   
  


"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. I was just trying to get out the backdoor but then you appeared out of nowhere and I'm sorry." The man continued to babble as he wiped at the shirt. Jinyoung just stood silent as he stared at the man in shock. He was gorgeous! Jinyoung has swore to himself he had never seen a more attractive man. Jinyoung watched the man work until he realized the guy was staring at him and smiling. "Wow" Jinyoung thought. "Wait, is he talking to me?" Jinyoung managed to focus in on the last bits of sentence coming from the guy's mouth.    
  


"-get you another shirt, if you want? I know the guy who owns this house I don't think he would mind." He said still his dazzling smile at Jinyoung. Jinyoung blushed and started to answer. "It's fine! It's just some beer and I probably wouldn't be able to fit in one of Bam's shirts." He spit out and looked at his boots.    
  


"Wait you know Bambam?"   
  


"Yeah, we're pretty close."    
  


"What's your name?"   
  


"Ji-"    
  


"Mark!" Jaebeom shouted as he made his way over to Jinyoung. Wait. The man was Mark. The Mark. The one had dreaded meeting all evening.    
  


Jinyoung just stared as Mark and Jaebeom talked.    
  


"Jinyoung, are you alright?" Youngjae said as he slapped his hyung on the back. Jinyoung snapped out of his trance and replied. "Yeah, why?" He plastered on a fake smile.    
  


"You looked like you just saw a ghost."    
  


"Nah, I'm alri-" Youngjae snickered as Jaebeom interrupted the conversation. "So, Jinyoung." He said drawing the letters out. "I see you have already met Mark." He waggled his eyebrows as Jinyoung looked over at Mark. Mark was still smiling at him with his eye shining.    
  


"Yes.." He gulped.   
  


Mark let out a high-pitched giggle as he continued to stare at Jinyoung like he hung all the stars in the sky.    
  


Jinyoung just gazed back at him in a sort of daze. He watched as Mark's eyes crinkle a bit as he laughed and Jinyoung felt the urge to kiss them.   
  


To kiss the smile off his lips.   
  


To kiss him...   
  


Shit.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't update it took forever to write this cause i just started senior year :) but anyways i hope you enjoyed! feedback is always welcome! i thought it would be nice to see how markjin met before the wave of angst comes :)

**Author's Note:**

> eeek ! i hate this chapter but i hope u enjoyed ! any kind of comments are welcomed ! :)


End file.
